


He's the Devil in Disguise

by Savvi93



Category: SHINee
Genre: 2min - Freeform, Cousin Incest, Don't Like Don't Read, Doppelganger, Eventual Relationships, F/M, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Psychological Drama, SHINee - Freeform, Smut, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvi93/pseuds/Savvi93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Minho goes to live with his Aunt and Uncle that he hasn't seen in ten years. He hasn't seen his adopted cousin Taemin since he was nine years old. It seems in that time the cute, shy, little boy with the awkward bowl cut has grown up into a man. A devastatingly attractive man.<br/>The catch?<br/>He's straight. With a girlfriend.<br/>Minho can kiss his sanity good-bye. </p><p>He swore he never meant to fall for Taemin, but the road to hell is paved with good intentions.<br/>Taemin's got a secret to hide, but some secrets just can't stay buried. When his decides it's been kept silent long enough Minho finds himself dragged into a terrifying new world.<br/>Will Taemin be able to face his inner demons? Or will Minho be the one to pay the price?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's the Devil in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves incest between adopted cousins. If that's not something you're okay with you don't have to read the story.  
> To everyone else, please enjoy ^^

I never meant to fall in love with him. When I sat down and made a plan for my future falling for Lee Taemin was definitely not on the list. It wasn’t even on my mind. It was so far from planned I’m still trying to catch up with what happened.

Last month I made the executive decision to move in with my Aunt and Uncle nearer the city. I hadn’t seen them in almost ten years, but they were close enough to the university I wanted to attend that I wouldn’t have to pay to live in a dorm.

The only issue with this arrangement was their adopted son; Taemin. I hadn’t seen Taemin since he was eight and I was nine, all I vaguely remember of him was a cute but shy kid with a ridiculous bowl cut. Needless to say when I arrived at my Aunt and Uncle’s house what I met was a much more grown up version of Taemin.

Unfortunately I was smitten the moment I laid eyes on his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, and his lovely plush petal pink lips.

The kicker?

He was straight, and his girlfriend was there to greet me. A too pretty ‘girl next door’ type with long hair and enough make up to make _my_ face itch.

She was perfect. Perfect manners. Perfect looks. I couldn’t help but hate her, especially when she smiled at me. Taemin was already a gray area for my morals, and now he was forbidden.

It really wasn’t fair. Fate was a cruel, cruel, bitch because he was my perfect type.

 

\---

 

“So, I overheard my parents talking last night,” Taemin said in tone that sounded too forced to be casual. He was leaning against the doorframe and watching me as I set my duffle bag down on the bed. From the detached expression on his face I had a sinking suspicion I already knew where this conversation was going.

Straightening up I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans and offered a smile I hoped was more convincing that it felt, because I was pretty sure my stomach was literally tying itself in knots right then. “About what?”

“You. Is it true?” He asked a bit cryptically and despite his best attempts I could see the discomfort in the way he shifted his weight and couldn’t seem to decide if he wanted to keep his arms crossed or let them fall to his sides.

“I guess that depends on what you mean,” I answered just as cryptically. It wasn’t that I was trying to keep secrets or anything, I just wanted him to say it. I wanted to know exactly how he felt before this stupid little crush got out of hand.

Taemin winced a little and his lips tightened at my response, clearly he wasn’t happy about not getting a direct answer. “Are you gay?”

I sighed softly and tipped my head back, closing my eyes for a few seconds as I sent up a silent prayer, to whatever god didn’t hate me for my sexual preferences, that this wasn’t about to turn into a confrontation. “Yes, I am. Does that bother you?”

Taemin’s expression seemed to close off entirely and it felt like years, but I was pretty sure it was only a few seconds, before he seemed to decide on a reaction. His lips curled into a disgusted sneer and he pushed away from the doorframe, “Just stay the hell away from me, got it? And _don’t_ go near my room.” His tone was harsh and cold, and I can’t say I didn’t expect it but that didn’t stop me from wincing when I heard a door down the hall slam closed.

Go figure. He was straight _and_ homophobic. Fate was such a bitch.

There was nothing I could do about it though, so I unpacked as best as I could, trying to organize the boxes that I was going to deal with later. When my Aunt called up the stairs for dinner I was going to skip out but when I heard the door down the hallway open and footsteps descending the stairs I decided that maybe I was hungry enough to eat after all. I was a glutton for punishment I suppose.

I really wasn’t trying to stare at him. But the way his hands held the chop sticks and his lips wrapped around them… I never thought eating could be so seductive. He didn’t seem to appreciate the attention though because the look in his eyes was enough to freeze my blood when I braved a glance that high. I quickly dropped my gaze to my food and made a very conscious, if mostly unsuccessful, attempt at keeping my eyes off him for the rest of the meal.

I was actually grateful to escape to my room afterwards. I knew Taemin was angry with me, I would be too honestly. Taemin was technically my cousin, even if there was no blood relation. I shouldn’t be thinking about him in that way.

He was my cousin.

My _straight_ cousin.

My straight cousin with a _girlfriend_.

Living here was going to be so much harder than I thought it was going to be, literally and figuratively.

I had never been happier to see a bed in my life and escaping under the covers seemed like the best idea in the world. Maybe if I was lucky I would wake up tomorrow and all these ridiculous feelings would just be gone.

It was a nice thought, nice enough to lull me to sleep.

But I should have known it wouldn’t be that easy. Fate was a bitch remember? And apparently she wasn’t quite done turning my world upside down.

 

\---

 

Warm, slick, _delicious_ sensation.

“Mmm _fuck_ ,” I moaned, clenching my eyes shut tighter, trying to cling on to the remnants of the dream. I didn’t want to wake up, _oh god_ , not yet. Not when it felt so good.

Another lap of a teasing tongue, this time against the head of my cock pulled another desperate moan from me. It felt so real; it made my breath catch in my lungs.

“Open your eyes. Look at me, Minho,” a sultry voice command and my eyes flew open in shock because I knew that voice.

Taemin must have snuck into my room and murdered me in my sleep. That was the only possible explanation for the amused chocolate brown orbs that met mine. He looked just like Taemin, but his hair was longer flowing down past his shoulders and his eyes were a deeper shade, like dark chocolate. His skin was paler than I remember too, like he hadn’t been out in the sun in too long giving him a look like a delicate china doll.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow and his lips pursed in amusement as I just stared at him dumb founded. “Well…?” He pressed, looking at me expectantly but all I could do was my best fish impersonation as my mouth opened and closed but no answer was forthcoming. I was still trying to figure out what was going on.

He seemed to get tired of waiting for an answer though and he moved up onto his elbow, his other hand coming up and he drew lazing patterns along my shaft with a wickedly sharp nail that had me sucking in a breath as the sensation registered.

It was so light it tickled in the most delicious way. I wanted more and less of it all at the same time and I was fairly embarrassed by the small whine that escaped me. He seemed to find that sound amusing because suddenly a second finger had joined the first and they were swirling and dancing along my shaft without rhythm or pattern.

My whole body shuddered and twitched almost painfully when those damnable nails skittered over the tip of my cock, pulling whimpers and gasps that I would outright deny had I been awake. He quickly learned he could pull the best reactions from me if he focused the tips of his nails on my sensitive slit. Barely there motions back and forth. I swear my lungs forgot how to breathe and my brain had given up trying to understand what was going on.

All I knew was that if he kept doing that I was going to lose my sanity.

“P-please…” I begged, reaching down to grab his wrist and make him stop the torture but my hands wouldn’t move. I looked over but nothing was holding them down, I wasn’t chained, or tied up, my body just wouldn’t obey. I could turn my head from side to side, arch my back, even wiggled my hips but my legs and my arms were paralyzed.

“You won’t be doing anything unless I allow it, naughty boy,” Taemin purred, his tongue flicking out to wet his bottom lip. “I hope you weren’t trying to escape. We’ve only just gotten started, and I have all night to play with you.”

Nothing had ever terrified me and simultaneously turned me on so much in life. I can’t say that I had a lot of experience in sex, I’d done it a couple of times, did the dating thing for a while but nothing serious. I was always the dominate one in the bedroom though, all my other partners being either too inexperienced or simply too selfish to want to switch positions. So being helpless like this, it was entirely new.

“T-taemin…” I stuttered, groaning and trying in vain to fight against whatever was holding my arms down as his nails danced back down my shaft to tease around the base. He seemed to be enjoying whatever game he was playing, if the devilish little smirk that curled his lips was any indication. His fingers blazed a haphazard trail through the coarse curly hair and moved on to the hollow of my hip.

“Sh-shit! T-taemin,” I whined, trying to jerk my hips away from the torture. The light scratches of his nails created a horrible tickling sensation that seemed to heighten my sensitivity. Every time his nail would stroke across my hip my cock would twitch and my whole body would shudder. Anywhere he touched seemed to instantly become an erogenous zone.

He spent a good long time on my hips, switching from one to the other, occasionally dipping back down to run a nail from the base of my cock all the way up and across my slit.

It was maddening.

He never increased his pace, or the pressure. Keeping the lightest little scrapes against my skin, like he was teasing the very nerve endings themselves.

“Please!” I begged again. I was so hard it hurt; my cock was leaking thick clear pre-cum. I just wanted something more. More than the teasing touches, I wanted his tongue back, or even just his fingers wrapped around me. Anything.

“Please, what?” He asked, feigning innocence as he deliberately cocked his head to the side so his hair would fall over his shoulder and lightly brush against my erection. Even that touch had me shuddering.

“Please… more,” I whimpered, hoping he would take pity on me and end the torture. I don’t know how long he’d been teasing me but it felt like hours.

I really should have known better, or at least worded my request better.

“If that’s what you want,” Taemin purred, smiling gleefully and I felt my stomach sink at the expression. He sat up further; I was confused at first until I felt a second set of nails skittering along my inner thigh. Soon the first set joined them on the other side and I quickly realized the reasoning behind the change in position. Now he had two hands free to tease me, and I still couldn’t move.

Taemin, for all his angelic looks, had to have been some kind of demon in disguise. He was driving me closer to the edge than I had ever been, dancing his nails along my thighs, getting closer and closer to my cock before they would draw away and start all over again.

Every time he would get closer I’d find my breath catching as I silently pleaded for him to slip up, just the lightest brush of a nail against my aching cock, anything at all. But he was apparently very skilled at torture because he never once slipped. He never got close enough to give me any kind of relief.

He always used just enough pressure that I could feel every scrape, but never enough that the tickling sensation would outweigh the tingling pleasure. He kept me in this limbo between the two and all I could do was whimper and fight back a sob as I grew more and more desperate.

Another teasing pass of his nails, and this time his pinky just barely brushed the base of my cock. That was all it took for me to break and start begging again. “T-taemin! Please, t-touch it.”

“Touch it? Touch what?” Taemin asked, stilling his hands and I couldn’t help but whine because that’s not what I wanted him to do dammit! He knew what I wanted, he knew exactly what I needed, he was just having too much fun stringing me out like this.

“M-my cock, please! T-touch my cock,” I had never sounded so much like a cheap porn actor in my life and I was silently grateful I was asleep. This may have been the most wonderfully vivid dream I had ever had. I was going to despise myself in the morning, but I was damn determined to enjoy myself now.

“Well, if you insist,” Taemin giggled softly and the sound actually made me shudder in a mix of horror and excitement. Somehow I knew that Taemin giggling wasn’t necessarily a good thing for me.

As it turns out, I was right. I thought the teasing along my thighs was horrible, but it was nothing compared to ten sets of nails dancing along my shaft. My back arched up off the bed as far as my invisible bonds would allow and a broken sob escaped me that I knew I should have been embarrassed of but I just wasn’t.

It was hard to be embarrassed when the only things going there my mind were _ohgodnomakeitstop_ and _ohfuckfuckpleasemore_. He was teasing me up to a slow orgasm. I could feel the heat and pleasure building with each torturously light scape of a nail against my sensitive flesh. I wanted him to suck me, jerk me off, hell just let me go so I could do it myself, but I couldn’t get the words out. Nothing was coming out of my mouth but a series of pathetic whimpers and moans, mixed with the occasional frustrated sob.

Finally, finally, by slow tortuous degrees I could feel my orgasm about to hit. My whole body was tense and straining for it. I knew he could tell, I knew it by the way his eyes greedily watched me as he pushed me to brink of insanity.

I just needed a little push, just a little something more to finally tip over that edge. He must have been feeling merciful, or maybe it had all been part of his plan from the beginning, but before I could even struggle to find the words to beg him he dipped his head down and wrapped those sinful lips around the tip of my cock.

He sucked hard once, then twice, and flicked his tongue against my slit and that’s all it took. I came with a full body shudder and a relieved sob. I’d never had an orgasm like that before, the slow build up and the seemingly endless teasing had me cumming harder than I think I ever had. I had certainly never experienced something like that on my own, and none of my other partners had been nearly as… creative? Sadistic, maybe?

Either way I was completely spent by the time the last tingling wave of pleasure dulled. Taemin had already pulled away, licking his lips and smiling like the Cheshire cat. He was beautiful and devilish all at the same time and I felt my heart flutter a little in my chest.

“Looks like you enjoyed yourself, hm?” He cooed, crawling up my body until our faces were level with each other. His breath brushed my lips and I wanted so badly to kiss him. “Your alarm is about to go off. I think I like you Minho, hopefully I’ll see you again tonight,” he whispered, and just as he dipped his head down to press his lips to mine…

 

“Oh Sexy Eyes, Sexy Nose, Sexy Mouth, Don’t you know…”

I groaned and slowly cracked my eyes open, my phones cheerful playing of T-ARA’s ‘Sexy Love’ seemed disturbingly fitting as the images of the dream I’d just been enjoying flitted through my mind.

I should have been more disturbed than I was to realize I had just had a sex dream about my cousin. Taemin would murder me if he ever found out.

Sighing I reached out to shut my phone up. Sitting up and groaning again at the slightly sticky feeling in my boxers. At least I didn’t have to worry about morning wood, though I’m not sure which I preferred. Either way I felt embarrassed as I climbed out of bed to get dressed for the day, hiding the boxers in my clothes hamper to deal with later.

I stumbled my way downstairs in time for my Aunt to slide a plate of pancakes onto the table for me, “Hey sweetie, did you sleep well?” She asked, smiling at me and I managed to return it with a weak one of my own as I nodded.

“Yeah, I slept great. Thanks for asking,” I mumbled, sitting down and keeping my gaze fixated on my pancakes. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I didn’t have to look up to know who it was.

“Morning Mom,” Taemin greeted, his voice still husky from sleep and it sent a shiver down my spine as flashes of my dream came back to me.

_If that’s what you want…._

_Touch it? Touch what?_

I was definitely going to hell for what happened last night. If that wasn’t enough to damn me then the sudden stirring of my cock at Taemin’s voice certainly was. I tried to remind myself that it was just a dream, that Taemin hated me, but my cock didn’t seem to care.

“Good morning Minnie, I made your favorite!”

“Really? Awesome, I have to hurry though. I promised Naeun I would take her shopping today. I’ve been putting it off for like a week now.”

“Why? I thought you liked spending time with her?”

“Sure I do, but she keeps bringing up this dinner with her parents and I just don’t want to deal with it.”

“You don’t want to meet her parents?”

“Not really. I like her and all but it’s not like I want to get married to her or anything.” Taemin sat down across from me with a heavy sigh, setting his plate of pancakes down and cutting a bite as I noticed him glancing at me from the corner of my eyes.

“You should go with her instead,” He said suddenly, startling me because I hadn’t even expected him to acknowledge me let along speak to me.

“W-what?” Was the best I could come up with, I could feel my cheeks heating up at having his intense gaze on me. I couldn’t get the dream out of my head and it took all my willpower not to bite my lip and look away.

“With Naeun,” he clarified, rolling his eyes like I was being stupid and to be fair I probably did seem that way to him. “You should go shopping with her instead. Girls like gay guys, don’t they?”

“I..uhh. I g-guess so?” I said, still not entirely sure I understood what was going on. The way Taemin’s lips moved when he spoke was horribly distracting and I was only half listening to what he was actually saying.

“Great. Then you can go with her. I’ll just tell her I’m busy with… something. She wants to be there by eleven so hurry up,” he told me, taking another huge bite of his own pancakes and I wanted so badly to tell him there was syrup on the corner of his lips but an even stronger part of me wanted to lean over the table and lick it off.

Thankfully I was interrupted from doing either when heavy footsteps came down the stairs and my Uncle joined us for breakfast.

It wasn’t until I was done with my pancakes and the cheerful sound of the doorbell ran through the house that I realized what Taemin had done to me. I was about to go shopping for an undetermined amount of time with the object of my desires current girlfriend.

Fuck.

My.

Life.

 


End file.
